1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input selector which supports various kinds of signal input formats, and selects either one signal input format.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for transmitting a signal, single-ended transmission, differential transmission, ground isolation transmission, or the like is employed. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram which shows a configuration of an ordinary input selector configured to receive various kinds of signals. A differential signal pair is input via input ports Pi1 and Pi2. A single-ended signal is input via input ports Pi3 and Pi4. A ground isolation signal is input via input ports Pi5 and Pi6. An input selector 300 includes a reception circuit 302 for a differential signal, a reception circuit 304 for a single-ended signal, a reception circuit 306 for a ground isolation signal, and a selector 308. The reception circuits 302 and 306 respectively convert a differential signal and a ground isolation signal into single-ended signals. The selector 308 receives output signals from these three reception circuits 302, 304, and 306, and outputs any one of these signals.